Happy Valentines Day I Guess?
by CordialBloodBath
Summary: James convinces Kendall to go out on a date with him that will 'hopefully' end with something James has been desperately craving. Only Kendall totally forgot what day it was, making James' efforts all the more important. Fluffy Kames, mentions of sex


**Happy Valentine's Day… I Guess**

_"God dammit!" James exclaimed as he threw his backpack onto the fake wooden floor of 2J. _

_"What's wrong with you?" Asked his friend as he flicked his dirty blonde hair out of his face. He watched his friend move around and walk to the brightly coloured orange sofa, falling forward and allowing the soft couch to catch and envelope him. Kendall moved to stand by his friend, looking down at him with his arms crossed over his face. _

_"I haven't had sex in forever!" James exclaimed, looking up at Kendall seriously. _

_"Uh- what?" Kendall awkwardly responded. James thought for a moment, a deviously mysterious expression dancing on his features. Lust had clouded his vision as he grabbed his friend by the wrists, holding them tightly as he yanked the boy forward and on top of him. Kendall yelped again as James shoved the blonde underneath him. _

_"When was the last time you had sex?" James asked as he leaned closer to Kendall, pressing their bodies together. _

_"Dude- what the heck? Get off me, I was just wondering what was going on with you." Kendall embarrassedly stated. _

_"Let's have sex!" James grinned as he started to rub his lower half against Kendall's. The blonde felt more than awkward as he tried to get out of James' strong grip. James grabbed Kendall's wrists before the blonde could shove him away. "Please Kendall… Just this once…" James said with puppy eyes, making Kendall blush deeply. _

_"What? Sure-I mean- No- we're not having- y'know- we're not gonna have sex." Kendall said shyly. _

_"I'll do anything!" James said desperately. _

_"You could at least take me to dinner first." Kendall huffed as dark crimson coloured his cheeks. James roughly rolled his hips over Kendall's groin and hips, making him whimper and shuffle away from his closest childhood friend. James pressed a soft kiss to Kendall's neck, making Kendall's lips quiver and his dick twitch as James sucked on that same spot a little. Warmth spread throughout his body, rooting from that one pleasurable spot on his neck. Kendall's breathing hitched in his throat as James continued to place hickies over his neck while rubbing their lower bodies together._

_"Then go get ready while I book everything." James breathed into Kendall's ear, leaving a confused blonde on the couch when he stood up. _

_"Wha-bu-but-"_

_"If taking you out to dinner means I can get in your pants then let's go on a date." James said simply._

_"You can't be serious." _

_"Oh- but I am." James smiled. "Go get ready- I'll take you some place so good that you've never even heard of it. No girl has ever taken you there. Then afterwards you get a one-way ticket to James Diamonds di-"_

_"I'mGettingReadyI'mGettingReady!" Kendall yelled as he shoved himself past James, his embarrassment evident on the blonde's features thanks to a dark blush as he dashed to his room. _

_"Heh." James chuckled softly. "Who would've thought it'd be so easy to actually get him to go on a date with me." James said to no one in particular. _

_"Who're you going on a date with?" Carlos obliviously asked as he walked out of the hallway and pass the shelves packed with toys. _

_"A special someone." James grinned. _

~ Kendall's PoV ~

And that brings us to where we are now. I sat awkwardly across from James, most likely blushing stupidly as the nature strips and large buildings rolled past us. I was fidgety and played with the bottom of my favourite dress shirt. The shirt was a nice shade of grey with cool patterns along it. I wore my favourite pair of black skinny jeans and black vans. I felt under dressed compared to James though.

The brunette looked out the window, deep in thought. His always perfect hair was extremely appealing along with his black suit jacket. Only he wore a casual white button up shirt underneath with dark denim jeans and black converses. He must've seen my staring as he turned his head to flash me a sweet smile. I returned the smile only it was nervous and somewhat lopsided.

"So- where are we going?" I asked as I relaxed into the seat a bit more.

"It's a surprise." He said enthusiastically.

"So is the limo." I stated.

"Gustavo- well, Kelly dropped it off for me. She said we could borrow it and the driver as long as we give it back tomorrow and get to work like- half an hour early." James countered as he rested his right leg over his left one.

"Riiiighhhtt…" I said as I looked away from James. As nervous as I was to knowing what would happen after dinner, I had to push the thought behind me. I'd try to enjoy a nice dinner with my best bud, then I'd simply be doing him a favour. _Right? _

"But you won't wanna go to work when I'm done with you." James said in a soft, husky voice. My stomach exploded with butterflies as my dick twitched.

"Is that so?" I questioned with a small smirk. "Who say's you'll be topping anyway?" I crossed my arms and smirked at him, ignoring how nervous I actually was.

"Cause your hole is one I've been dying to fuck." James said in a sexy voice similar to the one he had used earlier. I blushed deeply and kept my gaze to the window.

"James, what if the driver hears us!"

"If she could hear us I'd already be fu-"

"She? Could? Fuck? What?"

"Kelly- can you hear us?" James said in a voice that was too loud or my liking.

"I don't want too!" She yelled back through the dark screen blocking the driver from where we sat, making my never-ending-blush impossibly deepen. James only smirked and leaned forwards while whispering; "See how I got the limo driver?"

"Smaaarrrt." I sarcastically stated as I moved towards the window seat even more. The limo came to a stop, the engine slowing down as the sounds of a door opening and closing was heard. The door to James' right opened as Kelly appeared, casually dressed with a blank face.

"You guys better be up early enough to start working. Otherwise Gustavo won't be the only one who kills you. Especially after what I just heard." Kelly said as James got out, holding his hand back down towards me. I stared at the offered hand, looking nervously at Kelly.

"We can't go in holding hands. I mean, what if a fan or something see's us?"

"I've got it all covered. You guys were walking back?" Kelly responded, sparking a short conversation with James that I couldn't hear. James still held his hand towards me, so I rested my hand against it, making his head snap in my direction. I gave him a small smile, which made a soft shade of pink tint his cheeks. He carefully pulled me out, smiling and silently staring, his conversation with Kelly finally dismissed.

"See you boys tomorrow. You're working from 6 in the morning to 7 at night." She reminded them. "And don't do anything stupid, if Gustavo finds out you're both here on a date he'll surely kill the three of us." She gave us a stern look before flashing a motherly smile. "You two actually look rather cute together." She admitted.

"Cute?" James and I questioned. James wrapped an arm around me and pulled me tightly into his body. Kelly rolled her eyes when James pressed his lips to the top of my head. Once she was gone, I pushed myself away from James.

"Dude- let's just get this date done with so you do whatever you want with my body." I said; slightly flabbergasted. James sighed softly, holding his hand out to me before flashing a warm smile, one that was partially forced.

"Then let's go." He said while looking at the restaurant doors before back at me. I stared at his hand, pondering over whether I should take it or not. I shrugged my shoulders, taking it and walking through the large glass doors that were traced with beautiful white painted patterns and the restaurant's name and logo. It was long and French, hard to read and understand, but the logo was what resembled a woman and man, relaxing at a table with nothing but a candelabra. The picture was nicely cartoon-afied.

There was a beautiful that had a man standing at a glass podium, a large smile plastered on his face. Soft classical music played through the fancy establishment. I felt more out of place then I was hoping, but smiled anyway, subconsciously leaning into James. I held onto his arm tightly as we approached the nicely dressed man.

"Bonjour." The man cordially greeted.

"Hey." I responded nervously along with James' bright greeting and thousand dollar smile.

"How may I help you two tonight?" The man questioned, his accent thick through his words.

"I made a reservation earlier under _Diamond_." James answered. Once I realised how close I was to James I awkwardly coughed, pushing myself away from him. He stared at me with confusion before returning to his conversation with the French man.

"Ah-Oui. You were going to perform a few songs for us tonight weren't you?"

"Songs?" I questioned softly.

"Yeah, that was part of the deal. I get to take someone's reserved table in exchange for some entertainment. Plus I have a small gift for you." James answered, smile wide and proud.

"Whatever. Who knew I'd spend my Friday on a date that's gonna end sexually at the same time as havening to work." I murmured.

"You didn't have to come on a date with me y'know." James whispered as he moved to the side, letting the suited man lead us to a table. The table looked more traditional then the actual restaurant. It was set with a beautiful white cloth draped over the wood, a chandelier erected from the centre and a small white salad plates on either side. The two beautifully carved chairs looked stunningly beautiful, and it wasn't until I was seated that I took in the environment that surrounded me. Beautiful diamond chandeliers dangling from the ceiling, the stunning, smooth velvet carpet that stretched across the floor. The beautiful creamy white walls with planks of dark ebony wood dragged like curtains. There were even large glass windows shining into the restaurant, giving you a small taste of the outside world.

It was all beautiful. And expensive.

As the feeling of eyes on me crept across my body I looked away from my surrounding's to see James staring at me, eyes full of emotions I hadn't seen on anyone's face before. Except for Jo. The way James stared at me was similar to the way Jo would during a picnic or dance.

"How did you afford to get us dinner here?" I asked awkwardly as I moved around in my chair.

"Remember- We're gonna do a small performance." James said breathlessly, pulling himself together.

"Oh- right. Then we have to go home so you can use me right?" I said in a soft voice.

"Right." James agreed, annoyance stinging his tone. I stared at his flustered features, opening my mouth to question him before the waiter from earlier had reappeared. After placing our orders I pulled my phone out of my pocket, disinterest probably displayed all over me.

"Kendall? You okay?" James asked softly. I looked up at him, not being able to keep the sass away from me.

"Yeah- I'm totally fine. It's not like I'm sitting here knowing that you're just waiting to get into my pants or anything." My comment was a little too cold for James' freezer as hurt was clearly thrown at him. I watched as he cleared his throat and hid his hurt behind a smile.

"It's not gonna be that bad, trust me, anyone would _die _to have this temple. You see~" I knew what line was coming next, he had used it only any occasion when the word temple had come about. "My body is a temple, and it's ready for exploring." The look in James' eyes, the voice, our surrounding's. All of it hit me at once, turning me into a stuttering mess that was blushing darkly. I had heard the _body temple _line a lot, but I had never heard what came afterwards.

My reaction had clearly made James proud of himself, as if his ego wasn't big enough.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

The night continued, our conversations keeping to the usual chit-chat. Girls, music, hockey. The night outside made the restaurant glow with the stars and glooming moon. It only made the scenery all the more beautiful to be a part of. James was right about _'no girl has ever taken you there'_. By the time our food was gone, desert had passed and the clock was ticking towards 9 the waiter had come over to tell James it was time to perform.

"Okay, I might sound a bit rusty though, especially after eating so much delicious food." The pair faked laughter as James stood up. I moved to stand up with him only for him to place a hand on my shoulder to keep me down. Something about the warm little touch made my cheeks tint a soft shade of pink. "Stay here, this one's for you." James smiled as he followed the waiter.

From our table we had a perfect view of the restaurant, the large windows and the small classical-instrument-set-up stage that was close to the window and the rest rooms. I watched James walk there, shake the waiters hand then a woman's. She smiled largely, making jealousy pool in my stomach. James was then led to the large classical piano, the main source of what was going on in the back ground while James and I ate.

James properly positioned himself at the piano before he started playing. The melody was soft and familiar, reminding me of one of our songs. The beautiful sounds coming from the piano flooded through the room, everyone stopping what they were doing to pay attention. His finger tips brushed perfectly against each key, his hands moving before his posture impossibly straightened to allow his voice to come out perfectly.

_'I promised I would be there, I swear I'm on my way. I know you may not here me, but that's the price I'll pay. For taking you for granted you're the air I breathe. I gave you everything but, you were everything to me.' _

I leaned in closer, listening to the beautiful music that played through the room.

_'And I dunno. How I would, ever go. All alone walking on my own. Like angels, you were floating to me, that's how it should be.' _By this point in the song I had pulled myself onto my feet. I couldn't help myself from walking towards James. I walked onto the small stage like platform, sitting myself by James, grabbing a microphone and guitar, strumming along to his chords.

_"Cause I don't wanna waste another moment, I don't wanna pay for things unspoken. I just wanna race with arms wide open; I'd take a shot in the dark, to be where you are. I don't wanna watch the world keep changing; when I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking. I cover up my eyes and just start pacing it takes a shot in the dark, to be where you are. I take a shot in the dark." _Our voices and the music of our instruments meshed perfectly together. James looked over his shoulder, smiling at me the same way he did before when he thought I wasn't looking.

_'I promised you I'd reach you. I swear I'm almost there. And as the world was disappearing, you made it all so clear' _James sang. As the song continued we became more enveloped in our own little world of my guitar and his piano. His smooth voice perfectly singing with my own. It was perfect.

The song came to the end I never wanted it to reach, and judging by James' expression, he felt the same. We looked at all the other people, large smiles spread across their face's as the softly applauded us.

We awkwardly made out way back to the table, James keeping a slight distance from me. We sat down, everyone instantly returning to what they were doing before we broke into song. James played around with some old food on his plate using a fork. Something on his face looked like desperation. '_Desperation for sex isn't it?!' _Snapping myself away from our beautiful moment I had to stop myself from growing furious with the brunette.

"What the fuck dude?" I snapped, tightly grabbing the table cloth as I slapped myself for cursing.

"What?" James obliviously asked.

"I said; _What the fuck? _It's English, you should know it well by now." I spat, releasing the cloth so I could keep my hands above the table, clenching them into fists. James stared at me in confusion before asking; "Dude- take whatever's up your ass elsewhere. Today's a special day."

"A special day?" I said, tilting my head to the side a little in confusion before shaking my head and returning to my point. "The only thing up my ass is you! And you're gonna love it aren't ya? I can't believe that! You're just soooo desperate for a girl that you decided fucking your best friend would be nice. What if your best friend didn't want sex? What if he didn't even want to come to dinner?" I yelled, the amount of swears I had used shocking James.

"I told you that you didn't have too." James stated as he leaned his elbows against the table. "So why'd you come if you didn't want too?"

"Cause then you'd probably make a bad choice and do something stupid." I answered within one breath.

"The only thing stupid here is you, Kendall." The coolness in my name sent a cold shiver down my spine, and not the good kind James can usually give me.

"I'm not stupid! You're stupid! Messing with my feelings- taking me out to dinner just so we can have sex." By this point I didn't care if the room- no- if the whole world could hear us.

"Kendall- today's the 14th." James said softly. I stood up, staring angrily down out him.

"So?" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Of February." He added. My gaze on him went from glaring confusion to sudden realisation.

"You mean-"

"Today's Valentines Day. I didn't know how else to ask you out and you turned down all my attempts. So I took Logan's advice ((A/N: Logan didn't really give him advice- as you'll discover in the special extra)) and made it seem like I wanted sex so I could get you on a date."

"That's stupid." I stated.

"nooo… You're stupid. Yep. Definitely stupid." I didn't respond- all I could do was stare at him. I looked around the busy establishment again, everything such as realisation hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"Ohhhh…" I said softly. "Wait- so let me get this straight. You like me. And this is a date. And we're not gonna have sex?" I thought out loud.

"Yes. Yes. And no. We're still having sex." I blushed a little, sitting down and looking at the brunette.

"Do we have to?" I asked softly.

"Well- I'd really like too. I mean, as much as I'd like for my temple to be explored I think I could do magical things to yours." I stared at him, growing tired of the temple expressions before smirking, my heart fluttering quickly, pounding against my chest. A large warehouse of butterflies being released in my stomach as I raised an eyebrow, leaning forward to help express my point.

"Only if you become my boyfriend first." I smiled, chewing my bottom lip to make myself look somewhat adorable. His expression finally explained the one's I'd seen before.

"Kendall, will you be my boyfriend?" James asked, a large grin breaking out onto my face.

"Only if you'll be my valentine." I said stupidly, making him throw his used napkin at me. Once I had removed the napkin James had come to stand right next to me, making me jump a little. He leaned down, pressing his lips to mine in a soft, passionate kiss. Our lips danced perfectly together, almost as perfectly as our duet. Once he'd pulled away, I smiled breathlessly at him.

"Shut up and just be mine." James said softly, his eyes closed and his face close to mine. I placed both my hands on the side of the face, keeping my eyes closed as I softly pecked his lips.

"Y'know- I hate how confusing you are."

"And I just love you in general."

_End_

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

A/N; Finally I finished this! I've had this on my mind for days, and it's finally done and posted. So- I guess, Happy Valentines Day for 2014! Even though it's a few days late. But meh- at least it's here. Hope you had a lovely day and time reading this. And now this one-shot it finally ending! 3 uh-bye!

_~ lol nup, I promised an extra. You don't have to read it. You can kinda just, get rid of the story all together I dunno ~_

_"Dude? I need your help." James said softly as he walked into Logan's room. The boy sighed, rolling his eyes while pushing his book aside. The title of the book reading _'10 Great Ways to Get a Girl to Enjoy Your Valentine's Day Date' _by _'Someone Who Obviously doesn't Have a Life- Maybe a Fangirl'_._

_"What now? I told you; I'm not sewing all of your bandana's together to make you another cape. You've already got two, and one was definitely enough." Logan stated. _

_"No, see… I don't know how to ask Kendall out on a date as well as getting him to have sex with me." James whined, falling onto the floor. The front of his body laid there, unmoving. Logan stared at the tall brunette with annoyance. _

_"Just ask him out. You don't have problems asking girls out. Plus I don't come to you asking for help with my homework." James huffed at his comment, keeping his face on the carpet. _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" He sobbed. _

_"Basically I don't ask you for help with my homework cause that's not your area as the pretty one. Then it's not my job as the smart one to give you advice on how to ask boys-"_

_"Shut up and just tell me what to do!" James' yell was muffled as he slammed his fists into the ground. _

_"Just make him feel sympathetic when you complain about sex, and he'll agree to it with a stupid joke." Logan sighed. _

_"What joke?" James whined, his face growing itchy from being on the carpet too long. _

_"I dunno, probably something like _'take me out to dinner if you want me so bad' _then just oblige him to going on a date, then he'll probably fall for the sex I dunno. Just get out, I'm preparing myself for my date with Camille." Logan said. _

_"That's perfect!" James yelped with excitement, jumping up quickly, almost throwing his body into the door. _

_"It's not gonna work- I was only-"_

_"Thanks Logie-bear!" James grinned as he ran out of the room. _

_"Idiot." Logan sighed, shaking his head as he returned to his book._

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦


End file.
